


Gashina

by SUNMYG (orphan_account)



Category: BLACKPINK, EXO, GOT7, Monsta X, Red Velvet - Fandom, SHINee, Wanna One, bts
Genre: Angst, Chaeyoung as science club school president, F/M, I HONESTLY BLEW UP WRITING THIS JDJDJD, Irene as senior post lady police officer, Jooheon as the homeroom teacher, Jung Hoseok also did some bad very bad things, Jung Hoseok as Lisa's friend, Jungkook has to find Lisa's killers, Jungkook is hiding many secrets, Kang Daniel as Lisa's neighbor, Kihyun and Minhyuk as Jungkook 's friends from the dance club, Kim Taehyung as jungkook's friend, Kim jisoo as history club president, Kim seokjin as the school club beauty president, Lisa hid many secrets, Lisa is killed, Lisa writes a diary which jungkook finds, Lisa's father is a BASTARD LET ME SAY, M/M, Minho and Jinki as the amateur teachers, Multi, Multi PoVs, Murder, Mystery, Police officer junmyeon, Thriller, WONHO and hyungwon as the annoying irritating couple, Yoongi and jimin are also in love, also raped, jennie as Lisa's ex best friend, jimin as dance major and math school club president, jimin chaeyoung and jisoo as Lisa's best friends, jungkook and Lisa don't have an established relationship, kibum and jonghyun as the senior, sehun as internet hacker, seongwoo / Guanlin/ Daniel as the juniors, shownu as the school janitor, yixing as senior post police officer, yoongi is Lisa's psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SUNMYG
Summary: Jeon Jungkook has set out to find his Chemistry Lab Partner's murderers





	1. Chapter 1

 Prologue :

 

 

160716

She lay numb before me .

There was blood in her hair and her clothes were ripped apart . Her brallete showing in the moonlight of the school compound . Her skin exposed in the cold air and her lips were a light hue of blue .

Li-Lisa ? I whispered , tracing her cold cheeks

Her eyes weren't looking at me . They were closed .

It was dark , the school having been closed earlier at 8 pm . I had stayed behind to compete my notes . There was no one .

I pressed a finger near her nose , trying to find any , any possibility of her being alive .

Inside me , my whole sanity crashed down .

I couldn't feel her pulse

She wasn't breathing .

She wasn't breathing

 

-  
Playlist

 

Sunmi : Gashina

Red Velvet : Peek-a-boo

Niviro: The Ghost

Tsar B : Escalate

Niviro: The Return

-

  
This story has been inspired by Sunmi's Gashina  
-

**How can you leave such a pretty woman behind ?  
  
**

**-**

**Sunmi, Gashina**


	2. 2

Jeon Jungkook -

There is a glass window and I can see my through it . I think it's a mirror , but I can't be too sure , it only makes me feel uncomfortable . Infront of me , on a chair as high as me , sits a lady with dark skin and aggression etched on her face . She tries to appear calming though , as she looks at me with an express of concern , perhaps and her voice is a bit rough to my ears .

" How did you find her ?" 

At this point , I don't know what i am supposed to answer . How did I find her when I first came to the school ? Or how did I find her when I saw her in the hallways ? How did I find her when she came tumbling down to my neighborhood street in the night a week ago ? Most importantly, which part of it should I say ?

" What role do I have to play in this ? Why am I being kept here ?" I ask , meekly , and the lady suddenly intrigued by my outburst , leans in closer , not a hint of anger or frustration , instead I sense pity .

" Lisa Manoban aged 17 , a junior at University for National Arts , your very own university actually , was murdered last night by having been repeatedly stabbed in her stomach at approximately 11 pm ; she was gangraped and a minor presumably had even tried to kill her by choking her neck with a piece of cloth . She was found about 2 hours after her murder , and you . You are the one who found her , Jeon Jungkook ." 

She lowers her graze and looks at me straight in the eye , I feel like she can see inside of me .

" Spill out " she clicks " How did you know her "


	3. 3

Jeon Jungkook :

  
7 months earlier-

"Hey man watch where you're going !" A person looked up to me and almost crashed by my side . " Fucking hell" he muttered under his breath . He looked tall , about my age but his hair a brunette brown which was not strange to be sporting around in the college campus . "Sorry for t'slip up earlier" He stammered . He looked like he had been running around for awhile now for his breaths came out in ragged whispers . "S'okay" I nodded " I am new here so kinda wasn't looking where I was going ."

He smiled at me and extended a hand " Jung Hoseok " He- rather now Hoseok said - " Senior . Medical Sciences Major "

I looked at his hand . Then he's staring at me encouraging and warmly accepted the gesture . " Jeon Jungkook . Freshman . Korean History Major and Dancing minor " I shook his hand .

" I would like to show you around the campus but sorry gotta run some things " He yelled a bit , backing away . I smiled at him . He seemed like a nice person.

" See you tomorrow , kook " Hoseok shouted and I said back " See you tomorrow too "

I checked my watch . It was getting late . I didn't want to be late for my first class .

I turned around and the next thing I knew , I had fallen .

My papers were scattered around and a girl was on her knees , picking them up , one by one . Damn kook , I thought , first day here and you're already bumping into people quite literally .

The girl stared at me as she handed me my papers .

Her hair was long , silver grey , and her lips were the peachest shade of red I had ever seen .

I thanked her by bowing my head and she grinned at me , her teeth flashing ; as she waved from the back .

" Lisa ! Over here !" Someone called out and she immediately ran towards them .

I bobbed my head , lisa, is that her name ?

I turned to see the last of her but she had already gone , meeting up with her friends

**Present**

By the time I finish telling my story , the lady clad in navy blue police uniform hums along to my explanation , then a flicker of interest passes her eyes .

" Who is Jung Hoseok and how was he related to Lisa ?"

"Jung Hoseok . Lisa's friend from psychology class " I whisper and she seems to understand my response .

" May I go now ? It's late . My mother will be worried " She agrees and says " You can go for now , kid . Considering you're a minor , you shouldn't be out so late . But you must come back tomorrow , you have more than enough explaining to do ."

I sigh , grabbing my backpack and follow her out of the room , when a man abruptly stops by us and examines me up and down .

" Soohyun, the autopsy reports will be out in a hour sharp or so . Apparently a lot of loss of blood is the main reason of the death of the victim ." He then shouts over , his voice gruff , " Sehun ! Stop eating the damn donut and focus on what's up here "

Another boy wearing a dark black colored hoodie drops the said food and stares up to us ." Yes sir ! Yes officer Junmyeon" He stands and puts his hand in a salute , but failing the task , staggers back to the desk .

" Yaah Sehun-ah ! Stop acting like a clown ." The officer ,- Junmyeon-, most likely the medical investigator orders and frowns , his lips jutted out .

" Sorry officer . Yes so as I was saying " The boy pulls out some files from the drawers near to his desk and points out the computer on which his finger is jabbed on .

" The security cameras had already been damaged about a day ago "

 _" which means that the murder was a planned one_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 4

Jeon Jungkook -

I open the door to my house and I notice that the blinds are shut . It is way past night , so the whole structure is lit in a blinding , black darkness . I step my food forward , scared I might hit something and break it .

" Mother ? " I call out and I am answered back by a suffocating , uncomfortable silence .

" Mother ??" I gulp , searching for her everywhere . She won't be in the bedroom , I know she doesn't go to sleep without knowing I had come come , I check the bathroom , it's empty .

Then I hear the front door lock click 

" Jungkook ! Jungkook !" All I can hear is that she's screaming , and there are tears pooled in her eyes .

" Oh jungkook ! There you are !" She hugs me tightly and I stay confused , unaware of the strange behavior of her , it doesn't seem right . Something is wrong , terribly wrong .

" Mother" I whisper and she shudders . " Jungkook, do you know about the murder ?" She asks frantically and I put my face in a weak nod , holding her hands with a weak grip .

" Yeah mum . I was the first one to see her dead body "

She cries louder , burying her face in my shirt and wetting it with her tears , I hold her close , inhaling her scent . 

" Yeonha wouldn't have let this happen to her daughter . I had promised I'd keep great care of her . Oh Yeonha I am so sorry " She whispers , tears falling freely and down her face . 

I bring a handkerchief to wipe her eyes and then carefully make her sit in her bedroom .

" It's not your fault mum . Whatever happened , just happened " I whisper and stroke her frail hands with my own , her veins prominent , a sign that she was aging and tired .

" No ! Whatever happened didn't just happen ! " she screams and I see the raging fire in her , looking like she could burn me in the flames . There is a seething anger , aggression, a feeling I can't decipher . Guilt .

I try to calm her down by massaging soothing circles on her back 

" Yeonha was my friend " she begins and it seems like she has forgotten everything that has happened ," Best friend if you call it " She smiles , and it's genuine and somehow I too can feel myself feeling better .

" Lisa was born six months after you were , did you know that , jungkook ?" She smiles again and I shake my head ' no' . Well , of course how would I know when I barely even knew her . Lisa was like air I hadn't even breathed before , she was flowers I never plucked and stars I never saw .

" Well , sadly , after Lisa turned three , her mother developed cancer . A bad one ." She shakes her head and holds my gaze " She passed away when Lisa was four . And Yeonha had trusted me "

She sobs , turning her face away from me , probably ashamed , " Yeonha had trusted me to take care of her baby girl and now here I am " She wails , her voice muffled in the scarf she's holding to furiously rub her tears away . " Sssh. It's okay , mother . The police are trying their best to not to let them get away " 

And the look she gives me , takes the breath away from my throats and grips my neck .

Her eyes are red and her lips appear numb as she speaks ," You will help the police , jungkook . You will find the killers . Promise me " she whispers in fury and I stutter ," Y-ye-" but she's having none of it and before I know , she's gripping hard on my wrists " You will find her killers . They must be punished . Swear on my dead grave you will do it " 

It doesn't take me a minute , a minute may be far too long and I try to count in my head , seconds . Ten seconds till I nod my head obediently and give her that promised expression whenever she expects me to do my homework or when she tells me not to go out so late again or when she scolds me for not eating properly .

Only this time , I am serious . 

" I promise " My voice doesn't crack , not even one bit , " I promise her killers will not get away . I promise "


	5. 5

Jeon Jungkook :

There are some red roses and pink daffodils decorating the middle of the school hallways . There are some pictures hanging , and some letters posted on the wall . 

A load of students are scattered around the hallways , I can barely see what the crowd is about . I can hear some hushed whispers of 'she had such a beautiful soul', 'may she rest in peace ', ' I wish we could do something about it '

When one of the students move away to provide me some space , is when I finally realize . Oh . Oh .

The locker isn't some ordinary locker , it's Lisa's locker .

There are some post it notes of ' rest in peace angel ' , ' you meant so much to us ', ' keep watching us from heaven ' . Some of them back away when I approach the memorial . " Hush ! He is the boy who discovered her !" I hear one of them say .

It's marble , black and has swirls of white on it stands a framed picture of Lisa , her eyes glittering and her lips glossy , her cheeks dusted with a rosy pink . She is wearing a short black skirt and a white ripped sweater in the picture . I reach out and touch it . It's cold , like her corpse that day . 

Next to it , two girls and a boy are crouched down , sobbing . I recognize them immediately , Kim Jisoo , class president , Park Chaeyoung, junior sophomore and Park Jimin , dance major . 

I notice jimin's hand reach out to caress the hard glass containing Lisa's picture . He is crying , his face looks slightly detoriated , scrunched up in sobs . Jisoo is comforting her , her arms are holding him , and Chaeyoung is telling us to back away , that jimin needs some space and to clear away the ground and go to their classes .

As swarms of people leave the memorial , someone yanks my jacket and pulls me closer , I yelp in surprise but control my tongue , Chaeyoung is staring at me , her face broken and her eyes are tearing up ," Stay " she says 

but think I am already late and I still have to drop by the police station to act as a witness for the investigation . I give her a small frown and there is disappointment on her face .

" please " she whispers . 

I don't know what to do .

I suddenly become hyper aware of the fact that I , Jeon Jungkook, am standing in the middle of a memorial , of a person I didn't even know that much .

But all of their eyes are all on me , Jimin's , Jisoo's , Chaeyoung's , but I have to comply . I can't stand this anymore , I want to run away . 

I can't do this anymore 

" I am sorry " I whisper and then I'm running . I am running hard and fast and I am already covering up the whole plot of the school and my legs are carrying me so so far away and I don't think I would be able to come back and I am running and I am running .

" I am so sorry " I whisper again but no one seems to hear me .

-

I am at the end of the hallway , it's deserted , the lot of students have already fled away . I inhale a deep breath to calm myself down . 

" Pretty annoying , right ?" I suddenly am hit with a puff of smoke , and it's going directly in my nose and I wheez , a cough escaping my lips . 

A head of black , straight long hair and narrowed eyes is looking at me , there is a cigarette between her lips . Her pupils dilate a little as she inhales another puff , and I scoot away to prevent the smoke from entering my lungs .

" Why do people have to act like they cared so much about her anyway ?" Her question hangs in the air like a bird not ready to chirp , petals crumbling and winds carrying away the dead , brown leaves .

" What do you mean ?" I tilt my head in order to get a better glimpse of her . 

" Funny . They didn't even know Lisa to begin with " She whispers , her eyes dark and brooding and they are full of contempt . A grin make past her face but it's sad , it's sad . 

" People only think of you when you're gone . You don't matter when you're alive ." Her words are hurting my brain . I don't want to know . I can't handle it anymore so I put a finger on her lips to shush but she forcibly moves it away .

" All people know is pity . They never knew who Lisa was and what she wanted to be . A few days of mourning then poof !" She exclaims her eyes wide in expression and her laugh turns into a dark chuckle " Then people forget you " 

" What do you want from me ?" My heart is hammering against my chest and the blood flow in my veins is wilder , than ever before and my lips gasp out in surprise when she mutters , a flicker of understanding in her anger , holding my chin with the tips of her fingers . " You knew her Jungkook " She breathes , and I can taste the mint in her breath . " You knew her . You knew her better than anyone else did " .

She must have read my face well before she hums , gently removing her fingers and then looks at me , void of any emotion . 

" When she passed out on the streets drunk that day in your neighborhood , when she came bruised to the chemistry labs every morning " her voice is raising higher a few octaves more than the normal " when she used to cry in the bathroom stalls and you'd hear her and give her a tissue when she came out , when she used to get drunk and flirt with everyone at the parties " She finishes , and my there is this horrible feeling spreading inside of me , and I can't breathe .

" You were there all the time Jungkook , You saw the dark sides of her which no one ever did . She made you see all of her and yet you're still clueless ?" 

" I don't get what-what you're try-trying to say " my meek voice makes its way through her ears and a tone lilts in her own " all of this . Only you and I know Jungkook . No one else does . No one knows about her petty scars and dark bruises " her voice cracks but she quickly wipes her tears off with the long sleeve of her shirt " I hope you know , you have a bigger role to play in this than you thought you did " 

Her face is back to normal , as serene and cocky as ever before and she turns on her heels before calling out and saying ," By the way , I am Jennie " she flutters her eyes and then looks straight ahead ," Lisa's ex best friend "


	6. Chapter 6

" Bastard "   
" Bastard " . 

" He was a fucking bastard " 

The first words that I hearwhen I enter the police station . 

Awoman in her mid fifties may be , is grumbling non coherent words , and that lady is sat next to her , taking notes of whatever she is saying .

" aaah " I hear the same lady from the day before call out for me , who is also listing out the confessions made by the woman in a small , black lined notebook . " Yah ! Junmyeon-ah ! He has come . Fill in the details for the investigation entitled for today " She isn't sure if the medical investigator has heard her or not but still keeps writing anyway 

I am walking towards the same closeted room where I had been that day , when suddenly I am stopped by another person . I haven't ever seen him before . He is wearing the police uniform though and his hair is styled a slight apart . He is motioning for me to stop , his hand raised in the air and holding it still , satisfied when I stop dead in my tracks . 

He approaches me and tells me to sit down . " Your confession will take place next . Please wait here " He instructs me to sit down on the bench not far away from the woman , screaming hysterically .

" He was a bastard " 

" Who ?"

" Li-Lisa's stepfather " 

" And how is that so ?" 

" After - After Lisa's mother died , his father developed an addiction to alcohol, drugs , you name it "

" And ?" 

" When he took them -" She whispers , her grey rimmed eyes wrinkled in tears " He wasn't himself . He wasnt aware what he is doing . What he was becoming . "

The lady jabs her pen hardly against the paper , letting the ink from it write the words which ached to have been written before .

Sehun , is that his name ? I am not sure , is looking at me up from his computer and I bow my head in greeting .

" He isn't human when he'd be drunk. It would be an insult to call him an animal . What he would become is , is a monster " She gasps out the words and a boy standing nearby quickly hands her a glass of water .

She accepts it with shaking hands and quickly gulps it down . There are beads of sweat on her forehead and her chest is beating wildly . 

" Whenever he got drunk , he would get angry , furious at everything . He would become suspicious of Lisa , and when she'd come home a little late than usual , he would lock her up " 

" Lock her up ?" The police officer repeats and the woman shakes her head nervously , then furiously .

" yes . He would lock her up in her bedroom for hours . And she'd scream . But nobody would come . She went hours without food , water , in darkness . " 

The woman is rambling and it's so very heartbreaking to hear . I feel pity I do t know why , I wish I would have known .

" he would beat her . Sometimes with his belt and sometimes with the broken bottles of whiskey . He was a monster . " 

There is horror painted like a painting all over her features , she is trembling even though the temperature of the police station is warm . She is horrified , there is raw emotion and terror in the lines she makes herself say , words that fall out of her mouth .

It takes me a while to see , to realize , but my legs are definitely wobbling . The words , they don't stop coming .

" She used to ache all over and I , I was the one to treat her cuts . She never complained " She is smiling now " She never was the type to complain " 

" Why didn't you report the case of domestic abuse done to Lisa to us before Mrs Hyanjee? As her aunt , it was your duty to do so "

" I tried ." She whispers again " Lord knows I tried . Countless times . I lost track . I even tried to approach a police station once when I saw her bleeding when she collapsed at the front of my store " 

The next lines have me feel the pain of her ,

" She didn't want to cause any trouble. She was scared that once the news of her reporting her father to police would make its way through the ears of the people , her father might beat her even more . He had her scared to the crook of her finger . She was so terrified that she had began to think that her father could see within her " 

" That he could hear her thoughts " 

" That he could hear what she was thinking " 

I can't get myself to listen more because another officer tends to call out my name as a roll call register like it would have been a list of victims .

" Jeon Jungkook, you're next . Senior Officer Yixing wants to see you "


	7. Chapter 7

  
" Jeon Jungkook "

It is declarative , the voice , is fierce , it's endearing , powerful and I feel myself turning nervous all over again .

" Yes ?"

" Tell me , tell me whatever you knew about Lisa "

There is a potted plant , sitting a few meters away from the wooden desk . It has green , waxy leaves and it's pot is ceramic white . There have been scientific studies which have proved that plants can hear some sounds . It's not entirely possible since they don't have a specialized structure to perceive sounds like us , humans . The University of Missouri conducted an expireriment where two groups of plants were taken . They put one group in silence and mimicked the sound of a caterpillar chewing leaves for the other group .

When they were faced with a real caterpillar , the silent group produced way less insecticides than the group which had heard the caterpillar . Which means that plants can sometimes hear what is next to them .

The plant pot has no caterpillars on it but I wonder if it can hear whatever I am going to say next .

" I am going to tell you the truth , officer " I inhale " it may not me much of your use since I myself didn't know much about her . But this is all I have to say "

The man in front of me is looking at me directly , there are his dark , questioning eyes and sharp bold features which have me shaking inside . I open my mouth to speak but I suddenly don't know any words . I am at loss of speech . I am lost .

" go on , Jungkook- ah . " He nudges me , by pointing his black pen directly at my face and I nod my head .

" Lisa " A name makes its way past my lips

" What about her ?" There is the question again , and I don't know what to exactly answer . So I give it my all .

With each syllable , I feel the whole world crumble beneath my feet .

" I first heard about Lisa from my mother " I motion with my hands . The fan on the ceiling whirs in rhythmic movements and the air around us is suddenly cold .

" It was six days away from Christmas about four years ago . My mother was cleaning the house and I was helping her dust the shelves , when a photo of her in a pretty primrose dress dropped of from one of the shelves . I picked it up and looked at it . Her hair was blonde and it was fluttering in the air and she was grinning .

'Who is this ?' I asked my mother and she gave me a shocked expression , one of amusement , I suppose " I smile , recalling my memories far back from the past .

The police officer is still looking at me intently .

" She told me ," Yah ! Jungkookie-ah " "I mimick her voice , giggling a little " ' Dont you know your own mother's best friend's daughter ! that's Lalisa!" "

I play with my fingers and look back up at the officer's face . ' Zhang Yixing ' its written in bold letters in a golden badge pinned on his uniform .

" Then , it was my first day of college when I met her . I was so scared that time that I unconsciously bumped into her . She was picking up the stacks of papers that had fallen down from my hands . She already disappeared before I could say hello to her ."

" Hm , Judging by the information given by you , it looks like you two never met ?" He asks , confused and I shake my head in no .

" No no . I did meet her . " I whisper and tuck a band of hair lingering on my forehead out of my eyes .

" When she came to the class two hours later , it was chemistry . We were getting paired up for the annual assignment . I was the only one left and she offered to help me because I was new "

I hear the familiar sound of the scratching of the pen's nib against the paper .

" _Hey . You're my lab partner I guess " jungkook offers a lopsided grin which is returned by a small smile . " Lisa " the grey haired girl says and jungkook shyly looks sideways . " Jungkook . It's nice to meet you "_

_" How do you know me ?" She asks and grins . " Well , for starters , my mother talks a lot about you " Jungkook says and focuses on preparing the test tube for heating ._

_" And how is that so may I ask ?" Lisa jokes and jungkook drops the hydrogen tablet in the solution , it's bubbles desolving in the liquid ._

_" Your mother was apparently my mother's friend "_

_" Oh " She says but her voice is weak and jungkook can sense something wrong ._

_Before he can ask Lisa why he gets the answer for himself ._

_" oh I am so sorry I forgot ' He flusters in his speech and frowns apologetically ._

_" I shouldn't have said about your mother like that . I am sorry " jungkook is frantically apologizing when Lisa bumps her finger against his nose ._

_" It's okay . You don't have to be sorry " She crinkles her eyes and gives him a smile but jungkook knows this one is not the real one . It's fake and so are her words . Jungkook can see past her bubbly self . There is something Lisa is hiding , but jungkook doesn't make an effort to know what it is ._

_Within an hour , their experiment for the first day gets finished ._

_" Bye " Lisa sing songs and skips out of the class waving her hand at jungkook " I'll see you tomorrow "_

_Jungkook nods her head at her and gathers his things . He is about to leave when he notices a wooden key ring laying on the floor . He picks it up and flips it over . There are some initials engraved on one side . 'L' it's carved deep and the wood is rough and flaky ._

_Jungkook puts it in his pocket and reminds himself to give it to Lisa the other day_

_but that day never comes ._

" Is that all you want to say or " The voice of the man startles me out of my thoughts .

The potted plant is still there .

" No actually I -" before I could finish my sentence , a loud knocking snaps the wind out of me and Yixing stands . The chair creaks against the marble floor and a screeching sound makes me cover my ears with my hands . " What is wrong Jongdae ? Are the autopsy reports ready ? "

" No sir ! We have a problem " a man wearing a white lab coat and glasses says in huffed breaths and grabs one of the chair's handles to steady himself .

" What do you mean Jongdae? "

" This may change the whole case , officer "

Yixing nudges him to go ahead and Jongdae takes in a deep breath before saying ,

_The whole body of the victim had been washed with alcohol after the murder . There are no fingerprints available and all the traces of rape have been washed out. There are spots of semen on her clothes but they have been wiped off with such that they can't be traced We now have absolutely zero evidence against anyone responsible for her death or her rape . Which means that while we still have proof that she was murdered and raped , we can't point out the accused with a solid evidence ._

 


	8. 8

Jennie Kim:

Sometimes , we can't accept the way the things have happened because we already had a clear mindset of how it was supposed to happen and it didnt go how you wanted it to go . 

And then , there is guilt.

And the guilt is not that you failed at foreseeing the future but that you're the reason for the consequences .

That you're the reason everything went wrong . You're the reason everything got screwed up . 

That if you hadn't been involved then the outcome would have come out how it was supposed to come out , that everything would be better than it is now .

"What made you break your eight years of friendship with Lisa ?" 

I can see the person from earlier , jungkook , leaving the police station with confusion on his face . He is still staring at me , even when he is taking steady steps out of the place , his head is turned back and he is staring at me .

" That boy , he is something else , isn't he ?" I hear someone beside me say and I tilt my head . 

" Bae Joo Hyun " she fixes her gaze on me " But you can call me Irene " 

I can notice the way she is sitting across me , her leg is on her another one , her posture stiff and there is a gold chain dangling from her neck . It has a crystal agate , and it's shining .

Agate represents strength and courage and I can see in the woman's eyes . She has courage , and there are flames leaping out of her . 

" Nothing serious " I reply , playing with the hem of my shirt ," it's just that when we were in elementary , stuff happened . Lisa was slowly getting popular while I was lagging behind . I confronted her and she told me she didn't want to be my friend anymore otherwise she would lose her popularity . Lisa and I broke our friendship for that " but that isn't all and I know it . I don't know whether the woman officer knows that I'm lying .

It's all a lie . Everything is a lie . Nothing is true . It depends on you what do you accept to be a reality . But realities are never fully true . 

There is a lie , enlacing it . And most of the times , it doesn't get to you even when you die . The lies live , and stays hidden .

" Alright . We will call you later for further questioning . You can go now " 

I can see all of them in different booths , some of Lisa's friends and classmates ; each in every booth being questioned by a different officer . 

I pull the strap of my bag and quietly step out . Only when I'm sure no one is looking is when I start to run .

My breathing is forced and it's shaky . My hands are cold and my heart is beating fast . Its feeling like it'd leap out of my chest . My eyes are blurry and my legs ache but I'm running .

I see a figure strolling ahead of me just near the 24/7 supermarket and I recognize the same head of hair .

" Jungkook-ah ! Jungkook-ah !" I call out and place my hand on the ground and take deep breaths to calm down . 

He is looking at me like I'm sort of a dragon blowing fire on him .

" Here " I pant , reaching for the pocket of my bag and pulling out a slim , black leather notebook . 

I hand it to jungkook , his hands brushing over mine and I can see the notes from the mathematics class earlier scribbled on the palm of his right hand .

" Here " I breathe and wipe some of the sweat off my forehead with my shirt .

He is looking at me in confusion and puzzlement and I click my fingers in order to get him to look at me .

" Take this . Lisa would want you to know " I say again and try to make him understand but he's having none of it .

" Why me ? It's Lisa's personal diary why are you giving it to me ? " He whispers and his orbs turn a little wide , he's looking down at the notebook between his fingers .

" Because you were the only boy who didn't want Lisa's body " I gasp out and jungkook starts flipping the pages with his fingertips .

" One thing " I warn him and he shakes at my tone " If you tell anyone else , consider yourself dead , jeongguk " I grit my teeth " This stays between you and me . If this information gets leaked to someone other than me or you , you're gone . Trust me , I have my ways " 

He nods dumbly and is looking down at the ground .When he looks up , I am already gone . 

He is searching for me , calling out my name , I can see while I'm hiding behind a car in the parking lot near to where he is standing .

" I had to do this " I reassure myself " I had to do this for Lisa "


	9. 9

Jeon Jungkook:

  
My hands hover over the leather cover . It's black and has engraved stripes above . Its not too thick , and when I flip , there are words inside.

Jennie left me this diary . One minute she was there and the other moment , she was gone . I was trying to find her and call out after her ; the sun was dipping in the sky and turning a bright shade of pink and orange . I gave up and turned to go back home .

Little does she know , I could hear her sobs , tearing the sky apart , her quivering breaths , I could hear them , behind the parking lot .

It's almost 7 when I reach home . I step inside to see my mother , looking at me " Jeongguk " she stammers and I raise my hand apologetically ," not now mother . I need some space . Please ."

She can see the plead inside of me , the anguish , so she sighs and puts my bowl and plate in which I eat everyday , back to the kitchen drawers while I hurriedly run upstairs .

As soon as I enter my room , I lock it shut .

Blood is running wild in my veins and my head is dizzying . The grip on the notebook is getting sweaty and slippery and I can feel my hands shake .

My lips are trembling , in my hands , is the proof which could change everything .

" Lisa " I whisper as though she can hear me . I close my eyes and imagine her . She's staring at me with her bloodshot eyes , her face bloody and bruised , " help " she mouths and she is reaching her hand for me to help her .

I am almost close to touching her when I snap out of it .

" This was just a dream " I console myself , " nothing more , nothing less "

The pages of the notebook are faded yellow and pale brown , on the first page in brown ink is written ,

" _We are the unravelers of the past and the future . We hold secrets and we hide . But even if no one is hearing you , the walls may hear . Hush ._

_If you're going to read this , you're going to see a side of me which not many knew - Lisa "_

I drop the book and there are tears pooling in the corners of my eyes .

I cannot do this . I am shouting . I cannot do this .

I drop to the ground , hands gripping at my hair and my whole body convulsing .

The notebook still lays , untouched , looking as if it wants someone to read it .

Lisa trusted me , I think , the wall clock tick-tocking, Lisa wanted me to reveal her .

Hastily I grab the book and flutter between the pages .

_Don't worry Lisa . I will not let your murderers get away ._

 


	10. 10

160616

Hello , This is me , 

Lisa 

And welcome to my story


	11. Chapter 11

**Note : This is the past . This is before it all happened . And this is Lisa's narration . What she will write will be present in her journal which Jennie gave to Jungkook .**

Lisa:

Today my father and I went to our aunt's home . It had been so long since we had payed her a visit . Everything was still the same . To my surprise , my dad actually behaved a bit sober than I had thought he would .

My aunt was a little unsure though , she kept shooting daggers from her pointed eyes towards him , who fortunately was so busy in eating the food that he didn't notice her act .

When my father was out of the sight , he said he needed to go to the restroom , My aunt approached me .

" Lisa " She began , softening her voice , " How have you been ? How has he been ?"

I stood there , dumbfounded .

" I - He's been great . Thanks for asking " I said shaking and felt a cold shiver run my spine when she gently lifted my sleeves .

There were bruises , all black and blue , tainting my skin , but they looked faded .

My aunt opened her mouth to say something , her lips quirked upwards when I stopped her " It's okay . He's improving "

She nodded and I swallowed thickly .

Was my tone not convincing enough ? Was she going to believe me ? Had I said something wrong ?

I got no answer , for there came my father again and grunted , saying a goodbye to my aunt .

" We will see you again !" He exclaimed to her and flashed me a smile , in hopes to cheer me up , but all I could see was the face of the man who keeps me locked up whenever he feels like it , who hits me , calls me names .

Suddenly , I didn't know what I was doing . What I was supposed to do .

" uh-hm . We will see you again " I whispered and the earlier grip of my father's hand on my arm now felt too tight . I felt scared . I felt afraid .

 

" Uh dad " I muttered , when we were out of the house and we were walking towards our home " Can you let go off me ? " I said and he looked at me dead in the eye and I swear I was so afraid to the point where I would pop a vein on my neck .

_Leave me . Let go off me . Don't beat me . Don't touch me ._

I almost thought he was gonna hit me on the sidewalk when he raised his hand . " Hello sir ! I'm sorry but you dropped your wallet earlier !" A chirp sounded and I raised my head to look at the person . It was the same boy who had been eye-ing us for a while , but dad hadn't payed any attention .

He had raven , black hair and round eyes , a book in his hands an a wallet , a blue leather one , in his palm , offering for my father to take it . My father left the hold on my hand and I breathed a sigh of relief . It soon is going to blossom into another bruise , after all he had held it so tight .

He looked surprised but he quickly grabbed the wallet with his open hand from the boy

" Thank you " he muttered , and the bunny teeth boy tilted his head and smiled " no problem "

When we turned around to finally go to our home , now the wallet secured in my father's hand . The boy was looking .

" Thank you " I mouthed , he knew that I was uncomfortable , thank you for distracting my father and thank you for making him not touch me anymore at the moment .

" Don't worry " He mouthed back " I will help you "

The sun was almost settling down when we reached home . I obviously had been spacing out because I flinched when I heard the clinking of keys and the door being pulled open .

" I have work " father said , picking up his leather bag and parting his hair with a comb .

" Okay " I whispered and he headed out .

Motherfucker , who is he trying to fool ? He is just getting another girl to fuck tonight . Nothing else . There is no work .

I went upstairs in my room and locked it .

I took a glance around my room .

Almost every stuff was untidy , I had thrown my clothes almost everywhere , and my books were scattered all around the place .

I opened my drawer and it gluided out easily . A black leather notebook stared at me .

I opened the first page and hastily took a blue pen , which had a little to no ink , and wrote in neat , pretty letters

" _Dear Diary_

_020316_

_Today I met a boy . And he helped me . I wish I could have done something back for him . But I didn't get the chance . I hope to see him again soon . I want to express how grateful I am , even though he may not now , but he saved me from getting bruised again today . I will write more tomorrow . I guess I'm sleepy . Goodnight_

_Love ,_

_Lisa "_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
